


All Through The Night

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Series: All Through The Night [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Almost Suicide Attempt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Trauma, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Billy and Steve get into a car accident. Will Billy ever get to tell Steve how he feels about him?He is not sure whether Steve will live or die. If he lives What will be the consequences? Long kept secrets will be revealed





	1. All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I thought up the other week, it is also on fanfiction.net I hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback. This work is named after the song All Through the Night by Sleeping at Last  
> -WhiteHawkHarringrove

The sun was almost finished setting, nothing but a faint glow on the horizon. Steve sat in the passenger seat of Billy's '79 Camaro, said teen was at the wheel. Both remained silent. They had been dating for a few months now and Billy was basically living at Steve's place to get away from his father. After the fight at the Byers residence, he had made peace with his sister, her friends, and their battered babysitter. So here they were, sitting in the car, going 115km/h down the highway. 

The tension in the vehicle was overwhelming. All Steve could remember was that Billy had been mad about something he had done and they got into a fight over it. The blond teen kept his firm grip on the wheel, hands almost white. 

“Look, Bee, I'm sorry if I hurt you but I don't even know what I did, I swear.” Steve told the other, reaching out to touch his arm but he moved it away. He sighed in defeat and flopped against the seat back, running his hands through his hair. 

“I love you, Bee, you know that,” He tried to persuade the slightly older boy. 

“How do I know you're not lying?” The answer was snapped back and Steve flinched.

“Please believe me, I love you and you love me... right?” He asked. Billy sighed and turned to Steve, loosening his grip on the wheel. His expression suddenly turned to horror as they passed an intersection. From then on it was all a blur. There was a horrible sound of metal against metal and tires screeching as an oncoming car hit the passenger side of the vehicle. Billy's head flew forward and slammed against the wheel. His stomach sank as he heard his boyfriend's scream of pure pain. 

The car flipped into a ditch and it was a wave of something similar to relief when the car stopped rolling. The blond was amazingly still conscious and was looking for Steve when his vision returned, albeit somewhat fuzzy and he had a raging headache. He looked to the passenger seat and found that his boyfriend was gone... and there was a giant, spider-web pattern, shattered hole in the windshield. He was able to drag himself out of the car. He quickly assessed his condition and as far as he could tell, he was unharmed for the most part. 

Billy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight, illuminated only by the moon. It was something he never thought he would see even in his darkest nightmares. His boyfriend was lying on the grass, blood staining his hair, his shirt, everything. But the most horrifying thing was the shard of glass lodged in his lover's side and the dark puddle quickly growing around him.

Billy tried his best to make his way over to Steve's unconscious figure. Before he knew it he was on his knees beside him, putting pressure on the wound and trying not to move the glass. As he did so, Steve groaned in pain but did not wake up. It was then that he noticed the sluggishly bleeding head wound. Not good.

“Hold on Harrington,” He begged... Billy never begged, not even when his father was beating him to a pulp. No, this time he was terrified, he didn't want to lose the only person he loved more than himself.

“Steve... please stay with me... I love you, and I'm sorry. If you leave now you'll never know and I can't live without you, I just can't.” Tears welled up in the teen's eyes. He heard the sound of sirens and he felt a small spark of hope. He continued to plead as his boyfriend's breathing continued to grow shallower.

“Please Stevie,” he whispered, hoping no one had heard, tears started to fall from his eyes. Harrington coughed slightly, opening his eyes a crack. He cracked the tiniest bit of a smile up at his boyfriend who smiled back. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you, this is all my fault,” Billy told him guiltily.

“S'okay Bee, n't y'r fault,” Steve's voice was almost too quiet for Billy to hear but he did. The younger boy's eyes started to slip closed as he coughed again, this time, flecks of blood dotted his lips.

Billy heard the screeching of tires and turned to look at the highway, hoping for someone who could help. Chief Hopper jumped out of the vehicle, running towards the two teens. 'How did he get there so fast?' Billy thought to himself

“What the hell happened?” Hopper asked, dropping to his knees beside the currently unconscious boy, taking over applying pressure to the wound.

“We were fighting, then as I was about to apologize, a car hit Steve's side, he went through the windshield... Oh God... He could die,” Billy was starting to hyperventilate, he was beginning to have a panic attack. He grew shaky and his heart was beating erratically. 

“Kid, calm down. Here's what I need you to do. I need you to keep pressure on the wound as hard as possible, I'll go radio for an ambulance and wave them down once they get here. If he stops breathing while I'm gone, you need to start CPR, do you know how to do that?” Hopper shot out orders, Billy shook his head at the question of CPR.

“N-No,” He managed to stutter. 

“Hands over his chest, give 30 compressions as hard as you can, then 2 breaths, keep that cycle until he starts breathing or I come back and can take over, got it?” Billy nodded, “good, now let's get him some help, yeah? Just keep calm and talk to him.”

Hopper ran as fast as humanly possible out of the ditch and back up to the highway. Billy sat there, trying hard not to go into a full-blown panic attack while keeping his hands clamped over the wound. 

“Hey, Steve, just stay with me, okay? You have to keep those freaky kids in line, especially Max, right? We need you! Hell... I need you. You were the only person who's ever given a damn about me and I can't lose you, not now.” Billy poured his heart out to the pale, unmoving figure. He noticed that his boyfriend was unusually silent, come to think of it, he hadn't moved in a while. 

“Steve?” Billy asked, patting his face, attempting to rouse him. He bent over and placed his ear by Harrington's mouth and nose. He wasn't breathing.


	2. Turning Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't breathing, Billy is panicking and Hopper is running for help. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter titled after a Sleeping at Last song. I suggest you listen to it while you read. Also, just pretend that being gay was okay in the 80's.

Billy placed his hands on the centre of Steve's chest and pushed down as hard as he could. He wanted to puke as he heard the cracking noise of breaking cartilage. But still he kept going, making it to 30 compressions then locking his lips over his boyfriend's and giving 2 breaths while pinching his nose. He repeated that cycle 3 more times before Steve started breathing again.

The older teen sighed in relief and pulled the younger closer to him, afraid that if he let go, Steve would leave him. He grasped the limp hand tightly, not letting go for even a second. It was slowly getting darker but he would fight off whatever was out there to keep Steve safe.

“Steve, Hopper's getting help, just hold on a few more minutes,” He cried into Steve's shoulder. He kept talking to Steve until he heard sirens and saw lights. He felt a small sliver of hope deep in his gut.

“Hurry up!” Billy yelled up to the highway where tires screeched to a halt. The next few minutes were a blur as Steve was whisked away on a stretcher and he himself was led to the same ambulance by Chief Hopper.

To put it simply, Billy was hysterical when his love's hand was taken from his own. He started to hyperventilate again, fearing the worst. Tears blurred his vision but he saw the fuzzy figure of the Chief grabbing his shoulders, his mouth was moving but all Billy heard was an annoying ringing noise.

“-Hargrove! You with me? You can ride with Harrington in the ambulance as long as you stay calm alright? Both of you need to be checked out,” He finally heard. Both of them needed to be checked out... meaning that Steve was okay... for now at least. He climbed into the ambulance and grabbed the unconscious boy's hand again. He planted a light kiss on the blood-stained knuckles and held his hand close.

“Kid, tell me everything that happened while the Chief was radioing us,” A nearby medic told Billy. He looked up, for a minute he didn't understand what the medic had said but he was slowly able to piece it together in his mind.

“I- I kept pressure on the-on the wound. He stopped breathing so-so I did what the chief told me and started CPR. After that he started breathing again,” Billy told them, eyes not leaving the figure on the stretcher.

“You did a good job, without you there to do that and talk to him, it's unlikely he would have made it this long,” the medic told him as the sirens once again screeched to life and the ambulance took off.

At the hospital, Billy was examined by a doctor and was discharged with a stitched cut on his head and a wrapped sprained ankle, he was lucky he didn't have a concussion. He didn't remember much of what the doctor said because he wasn't listening, his mind was on the health of his boyfriend.

3 hours later Billy was sitting quietly in a hard, plastic chair in the waiting room, taking steady drags from a newly lit cigarette. Hopper had left a while ago, telling the teen to keep him updated. The chief was going to find the person behind the hit and run if it was the last thing he did. He was lucky El had warned him about the accident when she did.

Billy continued to wait until he heard the outer doors open, his cigarette was long gone out.

“Billy!” He heard his stepsister yell as she burst into the waiting room. Max didn't know about his relationship, no one did. He guessed that he would have to tell her the truth soon but not right now. Lucas, Mike, and Dustin showed up at the same time sometime during the next half hour. 

“What the hell happened? Where's Steve? Is he okay?” Dustin had yelled at him right as soon as he came in through the doors. 

“Car accident, we were driving and this car came out of nowhere and t-boned us,” Billy muttered, trying not to let his voice show the emotions he was feeling. He heard the small gasps from the group of kids. 

“What happened to Steve... Is he okay?” Dustin asked again, this time slower.

“He went through the windshield, got a shard of glass in his stomach, he's been in surgery for the last 4 hours.” Billy's voice had been had been somewhat monotonous and he felt numb as he told them what happened. His eyelids were heavy with lack of sleep but he forced himself to keep them open. 

“Why was Steve with you in the first place?” Max asked. He stayed quiet, head down. Throughout the next hour, the kids' parents started showing up. He ended up being alone with Max and Dustin after the kid begged his parents for him to stay. Steve's parents didn't pick up when multiple people called the Harrington residence. He would be talking to Steve about that later. 

A doctor came out an hour later, face grim and his scrubs were flecked in blood.

“Family of Steve Harrington?”

Billy and the 2 kids stood up, the older teen motioned for them to sit back down as he approached the doctor. 

“I'm his boyfriend, I'm the only family he has right now. How is he?” Billy asked, quiet enough for the kids not to hear. The doctor looked at the teen but sighed in defeat. 

“You should come with me,” The teen was told. He motioned for his stepsister and Dustin to stay there and followed the doctor. He was led into a room with a lit sign that said 'ICU'. From there he was taken to a private room where he saw his boyfriend laying in a bed, wrapped almost head to toe in bandages. 

“He's lucky to be alive, let alone with almost no brain injury, he has four broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung, severe blood loss, 17 stitches in his side where the glass was, it was a miracle the glass hadn't punctured anything. Along with that, he has a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, a mild sprained ankle and a concussion.” The doctor explained as Billy just stared at the pale figure in the bed.

“But he's going to be okay... right?” He questioned, the doctor nodded. 

“He should be fine but he's not out of the woods. I do, however, wish to ask you something about Mr. Harrington.” Billy raised an eyebrow.

“What?” His voice was drenched with concern. 

“I've been wondering about his scars. Do you know how he came to get them?” He asked. The teen's eyes widened in confusion and concern. 

“What? What scars? What are you talking about?”

“He seems to have scars running down his back and chest, are you sure you don't know anything about that?” 

“What?”

“He was scars along his whole back and upper chest, some are old, some are at least a month old. We suspect abuse and some older self-mutilation but we can't be certain.” The doctor told the teen grimly. Billy couldn't help but stare at the unconscious boy in shock.

'This would explain a lot of things,' Billy thought to himself as he moved towards the figure in the bed slightly. He never took his shirt off when they went swimming together but he just assumed it was because Steve was shy about his body. He also remembered the way he flinched if someone moved too fast or if there was a sudden loud shout. 

“I'll leave you two for a minute, press the call button if you have any questions or if he wakes up.” Billy nodded as the doctor spoke and then left. He approached the bed and sat in a hard plastic chair beside it. 

“Oh, babe, I'm so sorry this happened,” He spoke quietly. He then leaned over his boyfriend and kissed his hairline gently. He sat back down and laid his head gently on the uninjured section of the younger's chest, hoping to get in some sleep. Billy didn't notice as Steve's eyes flickered open slightly. He was startled as he felt a hand start running through his hair, he lifted his head abruptly.

“H'y Bee,” Steve slurred drowsily. Billy smiled down at his love and pressed his lips against the other's. He didn't hear Max's quiet gasp or her and Dustin approaching.

“You had us all worried for a minute, Stevie,” Billy told him quietly. That was when he heard the shoes squeak behind him and he whirled around, ready to protect Steve at any cost.

“Woah there, it's just us,” Max told him. He noticed Dustin hadn't said anything since entering, he pressed the call button and his eyes returned to Steve who was looking at the kids.

“How much of that did you see?” Steve asked, this time getting all of his words out. Dustin approached the bed, his mouth gaping like a koi fish. 

“I just want to know how long this has been going on, Billy, you apologized 3 months ago and we're okay now... did you not trust me enough to tell me?” Max asked, sounding upset. Billy was surprised that that was the first thing out of her mouth. She didn't say anything about the fact that he liked guys, just that he didn't tell her about it. 

“I-” Steve cut his boyfriend off.

“It's my fault, Max, we didn't want our dad's finding out, we've been dating 3 months, a week after he apologized.” Steve told her. She nodded slightly. The awkwardness suddenly vanished as the doctor came into the room again, smiling when he saw Steve sitting up in bed. Dustin was still silent, unable to wrap his mind around this.

“Good to see you awake Mr. Harrington, I don't mean to bombard you with questions but this is very important.” Steve noticeably stiffened, hand ghosting upwards slightly, towards his scars that were hidden under bandages.

“We'll talk about that later, don't worry, I just want to know how you feel... are you in any pain?” 

Steve shook his head slightly and his head swam. Billy watched as the doctor approached the teen with a pen light and shone it into his eyes. 

“I feel okay, just dizzy,” Steve told them. Dustin finally snapped back to reality.

“Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?” He asked, shooting glares at Billy as the doctor walked out again, looking at his chart. 

“I'm fine, Dusty, don't worry,” Steve gave the boy a lopsided smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before, feedback is appreciated. And if you want to see anything in the story let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate it.  
> All CPR information was learned from a CPR course at my school.


	3. I'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out just how Steve got his scars along with some minor fluff around the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, named after a Sleeping at Last song, all chapters from here on will be named after one of their songs.

Dustin nodded then turned to Billy but just as he was about to tell him off, Hopper walked in, danger glimmered in his eyes.

“We got some suspects, we need you to come down to try to see if you recognize one,” Hopper announced, mostly to the two teens who almost just died.

“I'll be back,” Billy growled. Steve hadn't heard Billy sound like this since he was almost beaten to death. 

Hopper and Billy were dead silent in the police vehicle as they drove to the station. Funny thing was, Hopper always thought the reckless teen would be going to the station in cuffs and in the backseat, never in his wildest dreams did he think that Hargrove would be right next to him.

A few minutes later, he and the teen were standing behind a two-way mirror. Billy's jaw was clenched in anger. He sure as hell recognized someone. And that someone was Neil Hargrove himself.

“Him,” The teen pointed to his father. He didn't have even one speck of doubt in his voice. Hopper nodded and left the room. His father was finally getting what he deserved. He wouldn't be able to hurt himself, Steve or Max ever again.

A few weeks after everything and after a chewing out by Dustin, who still hadn't forgiven Billy but they were getting there, Steve had healed up enough to go home. But it was a long road to recovery.

2 weeks after the accident Steve lay on his couch, Billy was in the kitchen making him some soup. He hadn't been able to keep down anything solid since he left the hospital, but the doctor's said that was normal because of his concussion. The long-term effects were not known right now. 

Billy walked into the living room, trying to balance the soup and his own sandwich on one arm while also carrying a pill bottle in his mouth and a glass of water in his other hand. He finally made it to the couch and Steve slowly sat up to make room for his boyfriend while said man put the food on the coffee table. He kept one hand on his side the entire way up. 

“You okay?” Billy asked once he took the pill bottle out of his mouth. He pushed the cap down and twisted with no success with getting it open. Steve held in a laugh as he was breathing deeply to ease the pain.

“I'm fine, Bee.”Steve said after a few seconds and held his hand out and Billy placed the bottle of painkillers in his hand. The top came off with a pop in a few seconds and Steve looked up at Billy with a smirk.

“I loosened it up for you,” Billy told him, avoiding a hit to his pride.

“I've been doing this a long time, no need to get all defensive,” Steve told him, popping a pill in his mouth. Billy quirked an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing. They ate in semi-awkward silence. When Steve finished, he put his bowl on the table and laid down putting his head on Billy's lap while said boy took the last bite of his sandwich. The older boy put his plate on the side table and started running his hand through Steve's fluffy hair, he also put one hand was on his arm.

“Stevie, we need to talk,” Billy told the other softly. Steve tensed slightly and looked up at his boyfriend's face.

“About what? You aren't breaking up with me are you?” Steve asked, his heard filled with dread.

“No, of course not, babe. I came close to losing you once and it's not going to happen again,” Billy told him, leaning down and pressing his lips against Steve's. 

“Then what's wrong, Bee?” He asked, his body relaxing.

“We need to talk about how you got those scars,” Billy said softly, his voice hitching with fear that Steve would shut down. Instead, Steve turned his arms over and pushed up his sleeves slightly to reveal the thick, long scars going from his wrists to his elbows.

“What about them?” Steve asked calmly, he didn't want to hide anymore. Billy traced the scars gently, and Steve sat up slightly, leaning into Billy's side. Said boy started tracing the scars on his back that he knew were there but covered by the sweater he was wearing.

“Who did that to you?” He was asked, a kiss was planted on his temple. Steve opened his mouth but shut it quickly when he heard a car door slam. He stood up abruptly.

“Damn! Not now! Why now?” Steve exclaimed, taking a startled Billy's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

“What's wrong babe?” Billy asked, Steve shoved him in the pantry.

“My dad's back early,” Steve told him grimly, shutting the pantry door in his face. Steve limped quickly into the living room, careful not to hurt his head or anything else. He leaned over, grimacing in pain as he quickly collected the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the pantry, Billy found a walkie-talkie. 

“Weird place for a radio,” He whispered. He turned the dial to the station he knew the kids would be on and waited just in case.

Steve quickly loaded the dishwasher and started it up as the painkillers started to kick in. He sighed in slight relief as the pain ebbed away. 

“Just stay in there until I come get you, no matter what happens, stay in there okay?” Steve asked, he heard Billy try to reason with him from behind the door. “Promise me, Bee!” 

“ Okay, I promise,” Billy sighed. Steve walked back into the living room for the third time and sat on the couch as gently as possible as not to aggravate his injuries. Just as he got settled the front door opened and his father walked in. 

“Nice to see you didn't trash the place,” His father snapped at Steve who flinched and turned around. 

“It's good to see you too, dad, did you enjoy the trip?” He asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. John Harrington took a few large steps and ended up in front of the kid.

“Stop running your mouth boy!” He growled, latching his fist around Steve's throat suddenly and his mouth started to move like a fish out of water as he struggled to breathe. He saw stars as his father's fist connected with his face. He let go and Steve dropped to his knees and took a heaving breath, trying to get air back into his lungs.

“I wasn't... running... my mouth,” he gasped. His father, who was walking away, turned back, his face contorted in rage. 

“What did you say to me you little whore?” his father growled dangerously. Steve looked up at him, still gasping precious air into his lungs. John Harrington marched over and lifted up his son by the collar of his shirt, punches started raining down on the already injured teen. In the pantry, Billy heard the commotion and already radioed the kids to get Hopper. 

It was when he heard the sound of punches that he finally stepped out of the pantry against Steve's wishes. He walked straight into the living room. 

“Get your hands off of him,” Billy growled, approaching the older man. The man turned around with a snarl.

“So.. you're the person my boy's been screwing while I was gone,” he chuckled darkly. Billy gave him a terrifying smirk, he had never been this angry in his entire life. No one hurt his baby.

“Billy Hargrove, nice to meet ya!” Billy shouted and decked Steve's father. His boyfriend's father was weak, he was out with that single punch. Paying no attention to the man that just hit the floor, he ran over to his boyfriend who was unconscious. He fell to his knees beside Steve and took his face gently in his hands, afraid he would break.

“Not again, come on baby!” He shouted and Steve's eyes opened. Steve reached up and patted Billy's arm.

“Don't worry, it's a little trick I learned when I was a kid. When I'm unconscious, he doesn't beat me. He did get in some pretty good hits though,” Steve told his concerned boyfriend. Billy carefully adjusted the younger boy so his head was on his lap.

“You need to stop scaring me like that, I don't know how much more of this my heart can take. Besides, your face is all ugly and scarred now,” Billy joked, Steve started laughing which quickly turned to coughing. He tucked his knees up in pain. 

“You're one to talk,” Steve joked back, eyes closed. ”Help?”

“Yeah, Hopper is on his way, hopefully with an ambulance,” Billy told Steve and he nodded.

“Good, now shut up and kiss me.”

“What?” A confused Billy asked. Steve smirked evilly.

“You heard-” He was cut off by Billy's lips crashing against his. Whan they finally parted, Steve smirked up at him.

“Now that's more like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve just can't seem to catch a break, can he?  
> As usual, feedback is appreciated and if you want to see something in the story, let me know and I'll try to put it in somewhere.


	4. West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the ride to the hospital, some interesting things are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> I suggest you listen to West by Sleeping at last while you listen

They sat on the floor, trying not to jostle Steve around too much.

“So I guess that answers my question as to how you got those scars,” Billy told him grimly. Steve nodded slightly, grimacing at the shooting pain in his head despite the painkillers. Billy laid another kiss on his forehead and continued to cradle the younger boy in his lap. 

They heard the sirens in the distance and Billy sighed in relief. Steve took out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips, reaching in again to grab a lighter. He quickly lit the smoke and took a drag, handing it to Billy in silence. Said boy copied the younger's motions with steady hands. 

“I love you, Bee, you know that?” Steve told his boyfriend, his voice filled with love. A hint of a smile appeared on Billy's face as he once again ran his finger's through Steve's mane. 

“I love you too,” Billy whispered back, meaning every single word. A minute later, Hopper kicked the door in, causing both teens to flinch out of habit. The police chief sighed in relief when he saw both of them alive and directed the medics in.

“You kids are going to be the death of me,” Hopper told them but they all knew he didn't really mean it. Steve grinned at Hopper as he was loaded into the ambulance with Billy by his side. He thought back to when they first started to get to know each other after the big fight.  
-  
Steve was walking down the street, his car had broken down a few days ago and it was currently getting fixed so he had to walk everywhere. He cursed under his breath as snow started falling from the sky. He sniffed as his reddened nose ran and continued to trudge through the record-breaking cold weather. He was very underdressed for the 3.2-degree weather(-16 Celsius). 

Steve spun around as he saw a single car driving down the road. He shuddered as he saw the model of the car and instantly knew who was driving said vehicle. He turned back around and kept walking, trying to ignore the car but it pulled up beside him.

“Are you crazy, Harrington? Nobody in their right mind would go out in this weather, you'll freeze to death!” Billy shouted at him. Steve stopped in his tracks and turned towards the car.

“C-Careful th're B-Bee, for a s-s'c'nd th-th're you almost s-sounded w'rried,” Steve told him through chattering teeth. Billy raised an eyebrow, masking his concern, Steve couldn't even pronounce his name right.

“I'm not worried, I just don't want you to die from the cold because it will be on my conscience,” Billy lied, “do you need a ride?” 

“'m f'ne,” Steve slurred. Billy parked his car and got out, approaching Steve. Billy was getting worried, Steve was showing signs of hypothermia

“Just get in the car, Harrington,” Billy ordered, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on a shivering shoulder. Steve gave him a strange look as he was guided into the passenger seat. Billy popped the trunk and went around the back of the car, pulling something out and closing it back up. A few seconds later he was back in the driver's seat, handing Steve a thick blanket which he wrapped around his shoulders.

“Why,” Steve asked, Billy ignored him and started to drive. Steve's shivering continued, even in the warmth of Billy's car. 

“So, why were you out walking in this freezing weather and not at home or something?” He was asked. Steve let out a small chuckle.

“I accidentally locked my keys in my house,” he lied easily. In reality, he had gotten into a fight with his dad and his father locked him out. He remembered that the fight had started when his father blamed him for the suicide of his mother yet again. He shook the memory from his mind and shifted back to the present. 

“Do you have anywhere else to go?” Billy asked but Steve shook his head,” Max is snowed in at the Wheeler kid's house and my dad is out of town. Just this once we can go to my place.” 

Steve nodded slightly, shocked by the offer.

“Hey, look, I'm sorry about what happened the other week, I was just trying to protect Max because who knows what my father would have done if he caught her with Sinclair,” Billy apologized, Steve nodded sluggishly with closed eyes, ”Woah, Harrington! You can't fall asleep on me!” 

Billy started to panic and pulled the car over, putting it into park. No one else was on the streets in this weather, and it was still a good few miles back to his house. 

“Why today,” Billy grumbled as he opened the car door, folded the seat forward and climbed into the back, closing the door and dragging the now unconscious boy right behind him. He started to take his shirt off along with Steve's, pressing the younger teen against himself in an attempt to warm him up. He pulled the blanket over them. 

“If you say a word of this to anyone I'll kill you,” Billy muttered upon deaf ears. He was shocked at his own protectiveness over the other. After Steve was warmed up and conscious after a trip to the hospital, they started a relationship.

-  
“Hey, Stevie, you still with me?” Billy asked, Steve smiled up at him from on the stretcher.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Bee,” Steve answered, remembering once again how he got the nickname. A crazy thought came to his mind, it could have been the morphine he was hooked up to but he thought it was fantastic.

“That's never a good look... what are you planning?” Billy asked, chuckling.

“Will you marry me?” Steve asked. Billy sat there, stunned but quickly recovered.

“Why don't you heal up and ask me again when you're not high on pain meds and can at least get on one knee,” Billy told him, kissing his forehead gently.

“Fine.” Steve huffed.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and a delirious Steve was unloaded from the back of the ambulance. Billy tried to stay with his boyfriend but was forcefully separated when the nurses stopped him at the emergency room entrance.

Billy was sick of hospitals. In three weeks he had gone twice for potentially life-threatening situations. He would be happy if they never had to go to a hospital again. He sat in the hard plastic chairs again, waiting an hour before people he knew started to flood in. Max and Dustin gave Billy a look when they walked in together. 

“What happened to Steve this time, did you accidentally smother your boyfriend when he was snoring too loud?” Max joked. 

“Seriously, what happened? Hopper just told us to come to the hospital.” Dustin asked him, ignoring Max. 

“Steve's dad beat him up pretty bad,” Billy choked out. Max immediately felt guilty and went to sit by her stepbrother. Over the next few hours, people joined them, starting with Mrs. Byers and Will and ending with Mike who was driven by Nancy. They sat almost completely in silence, only a few words were uttered among the kids.

“What happened, Billy?” Joyce Byers asked him softly, moving and sitting next to him. Billy sighed.

“His dad happened, almost took Steve from me a second time,” Billy whispered like a little kid. He only felt this lost without Steve by his side. Mrs. Byers put an arm around Billy's shoulders and he leaned into her side, accepting the act of motherly love. She just stayed silent and held him as he let out silent tears. The kids didn't notice, they were starting to fall asleep. 

It was nearing 1 am when a familiar, tired doctor walked in with a small smile on his face, though not covered in blood as Billy feared he would be like last time. Said teen stood up and approached the doctor with Mrs. Byers by his side.

“Mr. Hargrove, we meet again,” the doctor stated. Billy looked at the doctor.

“How is he?” He asked impatiently, the doctor smiled at the young man's concern.

“He's asleep now but he's fine; we took him into surgery to repair his collarbone, it was starting to heal but with what happened, it was re-broken. His ribs were bruised, though luckily on the other side, and his broken ribs were unharmed,” the doctor told the teen and the woman. Billy sighed in relief and went to hug Joyce, the surprised woman hugged him back.

“When can we see him?” Mrs. Byers asked. Billy's head snapped up to see the doctor's response.

“I can take you back right now, we've just settled him into a room.” Billy nodded eagerly and turned to the woman he was still hugging.

“Go see him, I'll take care of the kids,” She told him, he uttered a silent 'thank you' and followed the doctor back to see his boyfriend... fiance? He didn't know anymore. Did a drugged up proposal count?

He was led into a different area of the hospital than last time, this area had much less chaos. He spotted Steve in a bed, eyes open and very confused. Billy made his way over to the other teen and sat on the side of his bed.

“Hey, Steve, you're up earlier than expected,” Billy told him, Steve chuckled.

“Hey, Bee... how do I look?” He asked with a cheeky grin. Billy let out a small chuckle.

“Like you got hit by a truck then beat up,” Billy answered, making Steve laugh loudly then clutch his ribs in pain.

“How convenient because that's exactly what happened,” Steve chuckled. 

“I'm going to find the doctor and ask when you are good to leave, yeah?” Billy inquired, Steve nodded slightly, being careful for his head. Steve sat there, thinking. He hoped he hadn't said anything weird when he was on the pain meds, they were like a truth serum for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated and if you want to see anything let me know.


	5. Everywhere I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that occur after the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, I'm working on multiple stories at once right now. I hope you enjoy

Billy was back at Steve's side a few minutes later, getting Steve ready to leave. They walked out together, Steve's arm around Billy's shoulders. When they entered the waiting area, the kids were still asleep and Joyce was watching the kids. Said woman stood up when she saw them, it set off a chain reaction of waking children.

As the kids woke up, they jumped upright and went to embrace their beloved babysitter. Steve let them and hugged the kids back. When they let go, Billy handed Steve his crutches, he slid them under his armpits and the lot of them exited the hospital, saying goodbye and getting into separate vehicles. The kids wished Steve to feel better and left, all except Max. The injured teen gently got into the passenger seat of his boyfriend's car with said boyfriend's help. Max was dropped off at home.

They went to Steve's house as it started pouring rain. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, they saw cop cars everywhere. Billy got out, motioning for Steve to stay in the vehicle. He approached the yellow tape with Hopper standing on the other side.

“Hargrove,” Hopper greeted,” How's the kid?” 

“He's fine, he's waiting in the car,” Billy answered. Hopper nodded, then had an intense look on his face as he thought to himself.

“Meet me at the diner in 20 minutes, I need to talk with both of you.” Hopper ordered, Billy nodded and headed back to the car in silence. He got into the vehicle and looked in the passenger seat to see Steve's head propped against the window, he turned his head when Billy got in.

“We're meeting Hopper at the diner in 20,” Billy told the other boy.

“m'kay,” Steve said drowsily.

20 minutes later they were waiting for Hopper in the diner, Steve's head was laying drowsily on Billy's shoulder while Billy was eating some fries he had ordered. His head snapped up and towards the door when he heard the jingle of the bell. Hopper walked in, shoulders hunched over and he was soaked. He looked around, made eye contact with Billy, and made his way over to the booth and sat across from them.

“I have good news,” Hopper told them, it didn't seem like it because Hopper's face remained grim.

“Well?” Steve was immediately more awake. 

“John Harrington was arrested for attempted first-degree murder and extensive child abuse. He'll be put away for a good long time,” Hopper told them with a small smile. Billy could feel Steve let out a sigh of relief. He was finally free from his father.

“So what now?” Billy asked. Hopper looked down at the table. 

“We need both of your statements and possibly an appearance in his trial.” There was the bad news they were waiting for. Steve was free but he had to relive the nightmares one last time.


	6. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and a flashback, not much else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest listening to Chasing cars, the sleeping at last cover. It fits well with the scene.

They drove to a motel after they were done talking to Hopper. They pulled into the parking lot around 1am. Steve was fast asleep, head resting on the window as he snored softly. Billy smiled softly at the sight of him.

“Steve, babe, we're here,” Billy spoke softly, Steve grunted but didn't wake up. Billy rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. He turned the car off and got out, making his way over to the passenger side. He gently pulled the door open, catching Steve's sleeping form as he almost fell out. Billy scooped his boyfriend up bridal style and carried him into the motel room. 

Steve nuzzled his face into Billy's neck sleepily. He placed Steve on the bed, careful not to wake him up and went to close the car door. He lay back down next to Steve and remembered back to a few days ago when his father kicked him out of the house.

\---

Billy was beaten and bruised as he ran towards his front door with a backpack full of his things. It was time to move out.

“Yeah, that's right, you whore! Don't ever come back to this house again! You are no longer a part of this family!” His father shouted whilst throwing heavy objects at his son. He saw Max look out from behind the corner. Billy gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry' and whipped open the front door. He made a run for his car and got in, speeding down the street towards Steve's house.

Steve was the only one who could help him right now. It was raining by the time he approached Steve's driveway. He stepped out and was soaked in a matter of seconds. He approached the door and knocked softly.

In the house, Steve was attempting to put his pyjama pants on after his shower. He almost tripped down the stairs when he heard the knock at his door. He limped down the stairs to the entryway, when he opened the door he was shocked to see Billy, drenched and standing on his porch. Billy stared at his feet.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you... but why are you here Bee?” Steve asked curiously. He gasped when Billy raised his head and showed him the bruises.

“Can I come in?” Billy asked, voice cracking, he was on the verge of tears.

“Of course babe, stay as long as you need to,” Steve told him, ushering him inside. Billy looked at him sadly.

“I have no where else to go and I was thinking I could live with you from now on.” Steve embraced Billy carefully and laid a kiss on his lip.

“Bee, I wouldn't have it any other way.”

\---

Steve and Billy drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night, holding on to each other and never letting go. 

They were still in each other's arms when they woke up the next morning. Steve laid his head on Billy's chest and Billy kissed Steve's hairline gently.

“Stevie... I'm sorry,” Billy broke the silence. Steve looked up at him, confusion covering his face.

“For what? Why?” Steve asked, his heart was heavy with concern.

“I'm sorry about the accident. I was angry because I thought you could never love someone as twisted as me. Tommy made sure I thought that. He had been taunting me that day, saying you didn't love me and for a minute I believed him. He got into my head, Stevie, and I'm sorry I let him do that,” Billy poured out his feelings.

“I know, I heard the argument. That's why I tried to tell you that I loved you. I thought it had also been something else I could have done, and there's nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong,” Steve confessed, nuzzling into Billy's chest.

“I love you so much, Harrington. I wouldn't be able to live without you,” Billy told his boyfriend. Steve looked up again and smirked.

“I know. And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I hope you enjoyed


	7. Snow Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff after a lot of whump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Sorry I took so long, my computer was in the shop getting repaired. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I highly suggest listening to Snow by Sleeping at last while listening to this.

For the most part of the day, they lay in bed together, only releasing for food and for the bathroom. It was around 4 when there was a knock at the door. Billy nudged Steve softly to the side and went to the door, still in the same clothes as yesterday. He opened the door to see the gang of kids with Mrs. Byers coming up behind.

“Hey, how did you find us?” Billy asked, they seemed taken aback by the gentleness in his voice. He suddenly realized that they hadn't told the other kids about Steve and him dating.

“Don't worry, we know about you and Steve... it's about time! And Hopper gave us the address,” Lucas told him. Had they all wanted him and Steve together? 

“Okay... so... do you want to come in? Steve's dead asleep right now so he can't talk to anyone and I imagine I'm not fantastic company after all the crap I put you through.” Billy stated quietly, running his hand through his hair nervously. He was stunned when the group of kids and the adult piled into the room like a herd of elephants. At least Mrs. Byers was trying to be quiet. 

“Kids, quiet! Steve is sleeping, did you not hear Billy?” Mrs Byers hissed to the kids who quieted. “Oh! The presents and decorations in the car! Will, Mike, come help me, the rest of you behave.”

Billy didn't understand what was going on. He sat on the bed beside the sleeping form and the kids sat on the couch.

“What's going on?” Billy asked Dustin. The kid smiled slightly but was quickly distracted as Steve, who was still asleep, wormed over and placed his head on Billy's lap. He started to stoke his sleeping boyfriend's hair. Dustin chuckled softly.

“Merry Christmas Billy,” Dustin said simply as Mike and Will dragged in a fake tree and dozens of presents. It was Christmas? He looked at the date on the radio clock and it read December 25th in red letters. Max and another girl he hadn't seen before lifted the tree upright and plugged it in, the rainbow lights lit up the dim room.

“I didn't realize what day it was... Merry Christmas guys,” Billy told them in awe. In his house as a kid, Billy didn't get presents... he got bruises and broken bones, they never even had a tree. He imagined Steve had the same childhood. A thought occurred to him. “Shouldn't you guys be at home with your families?”

The kids all looked at each other and started laughing. Joyce stumbled in with presents layered high on her arms, Billy would never admit it but he teared up. 

“You're not very bright are you?” Dustin joked,” We're already with our family. Family isn't just who raised you or who you're related to. Family is who you care about, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, you get me?” 

“Careful Dustin, for a second there you almost sounded wise,” Max joked as she returned to the group with the other girl. “Billy, this is El- Jane I mean.”

Billy smiled at the girl. She smiled in return, not saying a word. Mrs. Byers joined them after she put the presents under the tree and put a Christmasy record on the old record player in the corner.

“Everything is ready, Hopper will be here soon, there's just one more thing I need to get from the car," Joyce told them and walked back out. She walked in a minute later, a huge smile on her face and a pot full of food. She turned to the kids.

“Kids, there's something incredible happening outside, quickly before it stops!” The kids' heads snapped towards the window and saw white flakes drifting down. Joyce chuckled as the kids ran out eagerly, leaving her, Steve and Billy in the room.

“You should wake him up before the kids do,” Mrs. Byers chuckled. Billy looked at her, eyes teary.

“Thank you for all of this,” He told her sincerely. She smiled and walked over to him embracing him in a motherly hug.

“You two deserve this after all that you've both been through,” She whispered in his ear. She released him, pretending that she didn't see the tears rolling down his face. Billy leaned down close to Steve's ear.

“It's time to wake up baby... it's Christmas,” He murmured, planting a kiss on his temple. Steve's eyes flickered open, a drowsy smile coming over his face. Billy lay a kiss on his lips.

“H'y Bee,” Steve slurred sleepily. He then noticed the tree in the corner.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Billy told him, tears of joy rolling gently down his face.

“Merry Christmas Bee.” Steve replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated. As always, feel free to suggest things you would like to see in the story.


	8. Snow Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has a surprise for Steve

Steve sat up slowly, grimacing in pain. Billy put his arm around him, holding him close to his side. As if on cue, the kids ran back into the room. Hopper had finally arrived and was entering the motel behind the kids.

Hopper handed a bag to Billy and winked as if they had an unspoken agreement. Billy briefly looked in the bag, discretely keeping it from Steve's view, and smiled. 

“I think it's time for presents, don't you?” Hopper announced, having a seat next to where Joyce just sat down. The kids sat down on the floor, grabbing presents with their names on them and started tearing them open.

“Steve, come with me,” Billy whispered in Steve's ear and they slowly made their way away from the crowd. They put their coats on and stepped outside.

“Bee? What's going on?” Steve asked, confusion etched on his face when he heard music. Not just any song, it was When I'm With You by Sheriff. He looked around, searching for the source of the music. When he looked back he didn't expect Billy to be on one knee with a ring box open to present a golden band.

“Steve, I know in the first month we knew each other, I was a massive jerk. I was a drunk and I was a mess. But you changed that. When I first got to know you, I never would have imagined that I would fall for you as hard as I did. 

I also never thought it was possible for me to love, and I never thought that anyone could change the way I was. You helped me repair my relationship with Max, and despite how annoying those kids in there are, you've helped me grow to love them,” Billy pointed at the motel room door for emphasis. ”We've been through hell and the fact that we survived and got through it together is enough proof that we're meant to be together. You're the only one I want to spend every moment with for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart that I never thought I had. 

On the way to the hospital, you were so doped up you asked me to marry you and it got me thinking, I wouldn't have been able to go on if you left me and I was so scared, I decided then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life and forever after with you.

I promise to protect you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again because I know I can't live without you. A life without you isn't a life worth living so here's my question... will you marry me?” Billy asked, when he looked up, Steve was grinning like an idiot and tears were spilling down his face. Billy knew he had shed a few tears as well.

“Yes!” Steve exclaimed, not sure what else to say. Billy slipped the ring on Steve's finger then embraced him in a bear hug. They broke for a minute and their mouths attacked each other's. Gagging sounds coming from the motel room stopped them. They turned to see the kids watching from the window, making playful gestures of disgust at the affection.

Billy and Steve rested their foreheads together and then chuckled softly. They headed back inside a minute later to see the kids all grinning in a circle. 

“It's about damn time,” Dustin shouted. The couple let out a small chuckle and Billy helped Steve back onto the bed. Billy noticed when Steve started to fidget in pain so he put his arms around him.

“Do you want me to get your meds?”Billy asked softly. Steve shook his head slightly but Billy got them anyways. 

“You sure you didn't know it was Christmas today?” Steve asked softly, pushing away the pills Billy was handing to him. 

“I asked Hopper to get the ring when we went to your house after your dad was arrested. I just forgot it was Christmas, that was just a bonus,” Billy chuckled, resting his face on Steve's head. Steve reluctantly took his pain meds and after an incredible dinner, Joyce and Hopper ushered the kids out around 7 to let the teens sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to get dark, so prepare yourself.


	9. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories resurface, Billy never wants Steve to be hurt again.  
> Potential trigger warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know after reading if this a good place to end or if you want more. If this is a good place to end I will tweak the end of this chapter a bit, if not, I can keep going with snippets of their lives after.
> 
> The song is Lullaby by Sleeping at Last

They were left alone with their thoughts. Billy was lying with his arms wrapped around Steve as he thought back to a few months ago.

\------------

Billy hadn't heard from Steve for a few days and he was worried. When the kids told him that they hadn't heard from the fluffy haired teen either, he grew scared. Could something have happened to him?

He skipped school that day and went to Steve's house, he knocked on the door but no one answered. He turned the knob and was surprised when the door opened. He stepped into the darkened house and looked down to see beer cans and bottles littered all over the floor. 

Billy made his way into the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch, looking like death had warmed over. There were dark circles under his eyes and he held another amber bottle in one hand and a switchblade in the other. Billy's stomach dropped and filled with dread when he saw the newly made, angry red lines going across his wrist.

“Steve?” Billy asked cautiously, the teen whirled around. He stood clumsily and stumbled over to Billy.

“-The hell do you want,” Steve growled. Billy was startled, he had never heard this tone come from Steve, he was always so happy.

“Steve, I need you to tell me what exactly you were going to do!” Billy yelled. Steve immediately sobered a bit and began to feel guilty.

“I c'ldn't take it anymore, I just f'lt so alone...” Steve cried, Billy took the Steve into his arms while he called 911. He quickly told the person what happened and they sent out an ambulance. They slumped to the floor together as Steve cried.

“It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. Please just hold on,” Billy rambled, not knowing what else to say.

“My mom d'ed 3 y'rs ago t'day,” Steve blurted all of a sudden, then it clicked in Billy's mind... that had been why Steve was acting weird before this.

“What happened?” Billy asked softly, Steve looked at Billy with sad eyes.

“She killed herself... She took my anxiety medication and downed it,” Steve told him softly, still holding onto the razor tightly until Billy gently took it from him and hurled it across the room. Billy sang a lullaby softly to him as they sat there (the song is the chapter name). 

Sirens in the distance grew louder and shortly after, an ambulance pulled up to the house. As Steve was loaded up he looked at the slightly older boy.

“Bee? Thank you,” Steve told him.

\-----------

Billy didn't notice the tears slip down his face until he felt a heavy hand reach up and wipe away a tear. Billy smiled down at Steve. He would never let anything hurt Steve again, they would keep each other grounded through the nightmares. 

And maybe... just maybe... with their newfound family... they could be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on something that actually happened to me, except what happened with me was all over text, basically, my friend told me she wanted to kill herself What Billy says to Steve when he was telling him to hold on is what I told my friend. So, some dialogue in this chapter was authentic.


	10. All Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy's Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big finale is here!

It was finally the day that Steve and Billy had been waiting for for months. Their wedding day. Steve had chosen Dustin to be his best man, Max was Billy's 'best man'. The rest of the kids were their groomsmen, except El, who was the ring bearer. They hadn't invited many people to the ceremony. They, of course, invited the kids, Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers, Max's mom Susan, Dustin's mom; Nancy and Jonathan were seated at the back. They had chosen Hopper to be the minister at their wedding. 

Steve sat in the back, waiting for the music to start for him to walk down the aisle. He heard the music start and Joyce appeared, holding out her hand to Steve.

“It's time, honey,” Joyce told him, smiling. Through all that has happened, Joyce and Hopper have become like parents to both Billy and Steve. He took her hand and with the other, wiped away the tears of joy on her face with a gentle thumb.

“It's time,” Steve repeated, sighing with anticipation. He hooked his arm around Joyce's and they stepped out. 

When Billy looked down the aisle and saw Steve, he teared up and his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't believe this day was finally here. Sure, they were only 19, but they loved each other and that's what counts. Seeing Steve dressed up in his best tux was an incredible sight. 

Joyce walked Steve slowly down the aisle, though both grooms wanted it to be faster. When they finally reached the altar, Joyce gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. 

Steve and Billy grabbed each other's hands and smiled at the other as Hopper began the ceremony. 

“Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove.  
This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect...” Billy and Steve zoned out as they got lost in the other's eyes.

“Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here, celebrating the union between these two people today.” Hopper looked at the young couple and smiled.

“At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Steve, would you please deliver yours first?” Hopper asked Steve. Steve smiled at Billy, tears in his eyes.

“William Samuel Hargrove, when I first met you, I never thought I would be standing here only a year later, marrying you. You were unpredictable and to be honest, it was sort of terrifying, yet it intrigued me. The next few months were crazy. You beat me up, which I fully forgive you for, and then there was our first kiss. 

I remember you helping me when my dad locked me out of the house and I didn't have anywhere else to go. You took me out of the cold, saved me from dying of hypothermia and then helped me get better. Our first kiss was the week after. 

Then there was the accident, which I still can't fully remember. But I knew the moment I heard you begging for me to hold on that I never wanted to leave your side. And I swear that I will never leave you.

I chose you, I will choose you again and again no matter what happens because I love you so much that it hurts. I know it won't always be easy, but, shit... I never want to be with anyone else through my struggles because I know no one will protect me like you do,” Steve told Billy with tears rolling gently down his face.

“And now, Billy, would you deliver yours?” Hopper requested. It was safe to say that even now, there wasn't a single dry eye in the room.

“Steve Daniel Harrington, I knew there was something about you since we first met. You were caring and kind to everyone... even those who didn't deserve it. You would protect those you love with your life, not caring about what would happen to you. I don't deserve you, I nearly killed you yet you still love me.

In the ambulance both after the accident and the incident with your dad, I knew I couldn't live without you. You're like my oxygen, without you I would die. I can't promise that tomorrow will be perfect, I can't promise that dark clouds will never hover over our lives and I can't promise life will be easy but I can promise you endless love, I can promise to protect you with my life, I can promise I'll always be there for you, I can promise that I'll always do my best to make you feel happy and loved and most of all I promise that I will be with you until the end of time because I couldn't even imagine loving someone as much as I love you.” Billy promised, tears in his eyes. Steve gently rubbed his thumb over Billy's knuckles.

“William Hargrove, do you take Steve Harrington as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?” Hopper asked. Billy nodded eagerly.

“I do.”

“ And do you, Steve Harrington, take William Hargrove as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?” Steve nodded, tears running down his face.

“I do.” With this, El stepped forward with the rings.

“The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner.  
Billy, please repeat after me: I, William Hargrove, give you, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Hopper instructed

“I, William Hargrove, give you, Steve Harrington this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Billy relayed to Steve, slipping the golden band onto Steve's ring finger.

“Now Steve, please repeat after me: I, Steve Harrington, give you, William Hargrove this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Hopper turned to Steve and instructed.

“I, Steve Harrington, give you, William Hargrove this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Steve told Billy, slipping an identical gold band on his finger. They both couldn't believe this was really happening.

“Steve and Billy, by the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and husband, sealed together today in law... Billy, you may kiss the groom,” Hopper finished. Steve and Billy smiled at the other and both leaned in. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and Billy kissed him. They heard shouts of excitement coming from all over.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time Mr. and Mr. Steve and Billy Harringrove!” Hopper announced as they released the kiss. They couldn't decide which last name to choose, so they chose both. Steve and Billy walked back down, through the rows of seats as husbands. This was the start of a new adventure. They loved each other and nothing would change that.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
